Tatari sutoka: The Haunting Stalker
by KureaSFSP
Summary: The stalker dies but continues to stalk her!
1. Chapter 1: Shi

**Writer's comments:**

**Hi! Completed 'The Bloody Kiss' a few days ago!(About Maid Sama) Just thought of this idea because of my previous stories. This time I will be writing bout Maid Sama again! If you are wondering why I keep writing Maid Sama fan fiction, it is because Maid Sama made me fall in love with manga and anime. That's why I am writing fan fiction! A review is much appreciated! Enjoy~**

Chapter 1:

Shi: Death

The cold wind blew towards Misaki, giving her the chills.

It was 24 December, 2009.

There was his photo, laying on the coffin.

'Why Usui? I wanted to pass you the good news...' Misaki thought to herself.

She was devastated, and she started to sob uncontrollably.

A few days before, he blocked a speeding car from hitting her while she was on the way home.

He landed in the hospital in a serious condition until a few hours before, passed away.

A lot of thoughts ran through her mind.

"Misaki! Take care of your health! Remember about both of your baby!" Shinata comforted Misaki.

Misaki realised that he had sacrificed his life for his baby, and she knew she had to be strong, and not break down.

Misaki stopped sobbing and smiled at Shinata, surprising him.

Misaki sighed, as she knew her child would only have one parent left.

Misaki vomited, and blood was dripping on the floor.

She was rushed to the hospital, and gave birth to Mitaku.

Around three years later, her child, Mitaku not seeing her father like other people, asked,"Mommy, where is Daddy?"

Misaki replied as she smiled,"Daddy is in the sky watching us."

Mitaku smiled as she ran to her room.

Misaki was still working at Maid Latte, and at the same time taking care of Mitaku.

It was 24 November 2012.

'One month till her birthday!' Misaki thought to herself as she looked at the calender.

What would happen next? (A/N: Guess!)

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2: Shi REWRITTEN

**Writer's comments:**

**Hi? Rewriting the chapter because I read the reviews, and read the chapter. And I found that it maybe sucked? Yes yes. Thanks for the reviews! Btw, me no try make le excuse. I love broken English. I am so rebellious. I am surprised no one spotted that I spelt Shinata instead of Shinati.  
><strong>**Current Goal: I MUST IMPROVE!  
><strong>**A review is much appreciated! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<strong>:<strong>

Shi: Death REWRITTEN

The cold wind blew past Misaki's face.

24 December 2009.

There was his photo laying on the coffin, smiling at Misaki.

However, Misaki was not feeling the same, she was devasted and a lot of thoughts ran through her mind.

She had wanted to be with him all her life.

They were engaged already.

Misaki remembered how he died and was still sobbing uncontrollably.

A few hours before, Misaki sighed and spoke to herself excitedly,"Maid Latte shift is finally over... I can go back home now!"

She took the normal route back home and as she was walking across the street, she was deep in thoughts, not noticing the car's loud horns.

He rushed in front of her, '**Screech!**' The car's brakes made a terrifying sound.

Blood splattered all over the road.

Misaki looked down, saw the blood and looked in front.

There was Usui laying unconscious in the middle of the road.

She sprinted next to him, got her mobile phone from her pocket and dialled the ambulance.

Blood was surrounding his body.

Misaki held his hands and screamed, "**PERVERTED SPACE-ALIEN****! DON'T YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND!**"

He whispered using his last breath, "Silly, I will be forever in your heart."

She started sobbing.

The paramedics lifted him up onto the stretcher to the ambulance.

Misaki followed them.

However, it was too late.

He had gone.

Misaki woke up from the horrible memories and saw Shinati wiping away her tears.

Misaki felt horrible and puked on Shinati.

"**MISAKI! MY SHIRT!**" Shinati screamed at Misaki, caring about his shirt more than her.

Misaki ran to the nearby clinic and the doctor spotted her immediately, checked her health and said,"Miss Ayuzawa, congratulations, you are pregnant."

Misaki almost puked again, and her face turned pale.

How could she pregnant at this time? Just when Usui had gone?

The doctor told Misaki again, smiling "Miss Ayuzawa, you are one-month pregnant, eight more months to go. And why is your face so pale?"

The doctor of course did not know that Usui had gone.

Misaki told the doctor harshly,"Mr Takumi is dead."

The doctor was taken aback, and replied, bowing,"I am sorry to hear that."

Misaki walked back to the funeral and Shinati told her,"Misaki! Where have you gone while I was cleaning my shirt?"

Shinati still cared about his shirt the most.

What would happen next? (A/N: Guess!)

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3: Kore wa eigadatta baai

**Writer's comments:**

**Hellooo. Some parts in this chapter will have the lyrics of the song: 'If This Was A Movie' by Taylor Swift. Every song is dedicated to a singer? In my top singers' list, top 2 is Taylor Swift. Yay? By the way, sorry for not updating. A review is much appreciated! Enjoy~~ **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Kore wa eigadatta baai: If This Was A Movie

Misaki screamed at Shinati until his ears almost burst,"**I WENT TO THE FREAKING CLINIC AND THE FREAKING DOCTOR SAID I WAS PREGNANT!**"

...

Shinati bowed and whispered while drying his shirt in front of the fan,"Sorry Misaki... I didn't know.."

The sky was getting darker and darker as the sun setted.

"Misa-chan, let's go back home together ok?" Suzuna asked Misaki in an innocent tone.

Misaki nodded, and said to Shinati,"BYE."

She and Suzuna walked back home and Suzuna had heard what Misaki had screamed, and held her hand while they walked.

Curious, Suzuna asked Misaki,"Misa-chan, are you really er..."

Misaki replied immediately,"Yes. And eight more months."

...

There was an awkward silence until they reached home.

"Hey mom, Misa-chan is one month pregnant," Suzuna told her mother while she was drinking a cup of tea.

Misaki's mother almost puked out her drink.

"Misaki is pregnant?" Misaki's mother asked Suzuna, shocked.

Suzuna nodded her head up and down.

Misaki's mother could not believe it.

She knocked on Misaki's door and entered the room.

She was already sleeping.

Maybe because of too many things happening at once?

Misaki's mother looked at her in concern, then she switched off the lights and closed the door gently.

The next morning, Misaki's mother asked her, "Misaki, are you a month pregnant just like Suzuna said?"

Misaki nodded immediately up and down.

Misaki's mother thought excitedly, not being shocked any more:'My first grandchild!'

Misaki asked her mother,"Mom, can I continue to go to Maid Latte and work?"

She pursed her lips, frowned and looked at Misaki, and said,"Well, if you can manage."

Just like normal, Misaki left for Maid Latte and told her colleagues and her boss calmly,"I am one-month pregnant."

They looked extremely shocked.

"Are you sure about working here while you have the baby?" Misaki's boss, Satsuki asked Misaki.

"Yes. I still need to earn money for my family." Misaki replied.

Subaru asked Misaki in return,"You should take care of yourself. When you feel uncomfortable, ask Satsuki ok?"

Misaki nodded her head.

- Six Months Later -

...

Just then Misaki had a nightmare.

"**USUI! NO,NO,NO!**" Misaki screamed.

She glanced at the clock, '00:00'

_Last night I heard my own heart beating _

"A dream?" Misaki whispered to herself.

_Sounded like footsteps on my stairs _

"Space Alien? Is that you?" Misaki whispered again.

She thought that Usui was sitting beside her like always and reached out for him.

_Six months gone and I'm still reaching _

Nothing was there.

_Even though I know you're not there _

Misaki sighed, and something kicked her lightly in the stomach.

_I was playing back a thousand memories, baby _

She then remembered about Usui, and their beautiful memories.

She thought to herself while giggling:'Space Alien... You were a stalker right?'

_Thinking about everything we've been through _

She thought:'Baka, rejecting a girl and making her cry.'

_Maybe I've been back too much lately _

She looked at the photo frame at her table, and remembered that that was their first photo, and her job was almost exposed.

_When time stood still, and I had you _

Misaki thought:'All these times you have been protecting me, and I didn't even notice...'

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would, if this was a movie _

"**BAKA! COME BACK! I MISS YOU!**" Misaki screamed at the wall, almost waking the whole neighbourhood up, and started sobbing uncontrollably again.

_Stand in the rain outside till I came out_

"You... You were always... Waiting for me! Outside my house... Remember? Every single... Morning? Even if... It was raining?" Misaki talked to the wall.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You could, you could, if you just said you're sorry _

"**ALIEN! JUST SAY SORRY TO GOD AND HE WILL FREAKING FORGIVE** **YOU!**"Misaki screamed at the wall, and she had stopped sobbing.

_I know we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie, you'd be here by now _(A/N: End of the part including the song)

"Usui... Are you never going to be with me again?" Misaki said to the wall, sad and the baby kicked her lightly again.

What will happen next? (A/N: Guess!)

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4: Shussan

**Writer's comments:**

**Hi! I don't really know what song to use so this chapter is 'song-less'. Listening to 'Glad You Came' by The Wanted. A review containing a song is much appreciated! Enjoy~ **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

Shussan: Birth

Misaki glanced at the calendar, '24 June 2010'.

She sighed and thought to herself,'Two more months..'

Misaki's mother, Minako ordered Misaki,"Misaki! Come and drink the cold milk on the table now!"

"**OUCH!**" Misaki shouted at herself as the baby kicked her as if she was a soccer ball.

The whole house shook as her voice was extremely loud.

Minako pulled Misaki towards the chair and let her sit, and asked in concern,"Are you okay?"

Misaki nodded up and down, and Suzuna came out of the room, and asked Minako,"Mom, why did the house just shake? Was it Misaki again?"

Minako replied,"Suzuna, get back into your room, Misaki and I have to talk about something."

Suzuna listened to Minako and got back into the room and locked the door.

Minako asked Misaki,"Misaki, are you sure you are okay working?"

Misaki was already half way out of the door, and replied,"I will working as the cook only, mom. It's not like I will get injured."

-Maid Latte-

"**Misaki! **Your stomach is really showing now." Aoi sarcastically remarked.

Misaki glared at him and walked into the kitchen, not taking any notice to his remark.

"Misa-chan~ We want Omu-Rice please~" The idiot trio told Misaki, irritating her. (A/N: Omu-Rice is one of my favourite Japanese food. Egg+Fried Rice+Ketchup)

Misaki wrote on the omu-rice using the ketchup,'白痴·トリオ: The Idiot Trio'.

"Misaki is so cold..." The Idiot Trio said in unison.

-Two Months Later-

"Misaki, it's the day already, just stay at home and not go to work okay?" Minako told Misaki, but Minako's advice came in from the left ear and came out from the right.

"Misaki! What are you doing here? It's the day already! **I ORDER YOU TO HAVE A BREAK!**" Satsuki ordered Misaki, but she continued to walk towards the kitchen.

***BANG***

Just then, she fell in front of the idiot trio.

"Misa-chan?" The Idiot Trio said to themself, shocked.

*beep beep*

"Someone is giving birth at the cafe," A customer told to the person on the line.

The person replied,"**Mister, THERE ARE UNCOUNTABLE CAFES IN JAPAN**."

"Maid Latte, a maid cafe." The customer told.

*beep beep*

Satsuki held Misaki's hands and shouted,"**PUSH COME ONE PUSH!**"

Everyone was turning awkward, someone telling a person to just push?

A female customer ran and sat beside Misaki, and told her,"I am a nurse, now breath in, out and push. Do that until the ambulance comes."

Satsuki ran to the kitchen and took two enormous towels, used one to clean Misaki's sweat and prepared to wrap the other towel around the baby.

Misaki groaned in pain, did exactly what the nurse told her and her face turned pale, blood was on the floor.

The baby cried.

It was out, and Misaki was still groaning.

"Twins?" The nurse asked herself.

The other baby cried.

Satsuki grabbed the towels and wrapped them.

Misaki faints immediately.

The ambulance arrived, the paramedics put Misaki on the stretcher, brought her to the ambulance, and ordered Satsuki to bring the babies along.

-The Hospital-

"Is my child or children alright?" Misaki asked the doctor immediately after she woke up.

What will happen~ (A/N: Guess!)

-TBC-

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed! Yesterday night when I was checking the total hits for all my 8 stories, and guess what! The total was over 5,000 hits! **YIPEE!** I'm really happy and excited. Maybe I'll be starting on another Fairy Tail fan fiction after I completed this story! A review is much apreciated! Thanks for reading this chapter!

I bow and wave repeatedly.

- A day later-

I bow and wave repeatedly.

-Another day later-

I shuffle and wave repeatedly.


	5. Chapter 5: Na

**Writer's comments:**

**Hi again! Two chapters in two days! Yay! User G7, is 'G7' referring to Invincible Youth, the Korean variety show? ** A review is much appreciated! Enjoy~ ****

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

Na: Names

"Congratulations Miss Ayuzawa, you have a baby boy and a baby girl." The doctor informed Misaki.

Misaki nodded, and thought deeply:'Wait a minute... That means... Father's Debts+Mom+Suzuna+Baby boy+Baby girl+I = Father's Debts+Five people... Shit.'

"When can I start working?" Misaki asked the doctor.

The doctor was shocked and thought to himself:'Work? Just after you gave birth? What on the earth is Miss Ayuzawa thinking about?'

"Miss Ayuzawa, I suppose three weeks later," The doctor replied to her question in a professional tone.

Shinati walked into the room and shouted,"**Hey Misaki! HOW ARE YOU DOING?**"

The doctor frowned and shook Shinati, and said,"Mr Hinata, it is not time for visitors to visit, and you are disturbing the patient."

Shintai apologized with his head down,"Sorry."

Then he sprinted outside.

"Miss Ayuzawa, back to our conversation. Do you have any names in mind? We have to register their names." The doctor asked Misaki.

"Reika and Ryo." Misaki replied. (A/N: Ryo = 涼 = Cool, Refreshing. Reika = 麗華 = Lovely Flower)

"So, Reika Ayuzawa amd Ryo Ayuzawa. Am I right?" The doctor asked Misaki to confirm as no one wanted their names to be wrong.

Upon hearing their conversation, Shinati walked back in the room and shouted at the doctor,"**How about Shinsui and Miti? A combination!**"

The doctor shook his head, started to get irritated and replied, "Mr Hinata, it is not visiting time yet. And the names are up to Miss Ayuzawa, not you."

"Sorry?" Shinati said as he walked out of the room again.

Misaki told the doctor,"I will stick to Reika Ayuzawa for the girl and Ryo Ayuzawa for the boy."

The doctor nodded his head and wrote the names on a piece of paper and showed it to Misaki.

Misaki thought to herself, controlling her laughter:'So this is what they call the doctor's handwriting...'

The doctor replied to Misaki's first question,"Your children are fine."

Misaki was relaxed, finally.

Shinati knocked on the door and shouted,"**IS IT VISITING TIME YET?**"

What will happen~ (A/N: Guess!)

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6: Jikan o homon

**Writer's comments:**

**Hi! Three chapters in two days~ Bored. Tomorrow I will get my results for the exams. Wish me luck because if I don't score well, I will be banned from the computer. I will be adding random characters from my imagination here. A review is much appreciated~ 楽しむ~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

Jikan o homon: Visiting Time

The doctor sighed, and replied,"Mr Hinata, it is visiting time. However, I hope that you will lower your volume."

"Okay," Shinati whispered to the doctor.

As soon as the doctor left, Shinati screamed,"**HOW ARE YOU MISAKI?**"

Misaki covered her ears, and the doctor walked back into the room and told Shinati,"Mr Hinata, this is the final warning. If I hear your voice again, out you go."

Shinati nodded and whispered to Misaki,"How are you Misaki?"

The doctor was assured that he would not scream or shout any more and walked out of the room.

"What did you say? I can't hear you!" Misaki told Shinati, embarrassing him.

"Are you better now Misaki?" Shinati asked Misaki.

Misaki nodded her head up and down.

"**MISA-CHAN! ARE YOU FELLING ANY BETTER?**" Suzuna asked Misaki in a horribly, loud volume, while walking in the room with Minako.

The doctor rushed in the room again and told everyone before walking out,"No shouting or screaming please!"

"Misaki, are you feeling alright?" Minako asked Misaki in concern.

Misaki nodded her head up and down repeatedly, and at the same time saying,"Yes."

Minako smiled, Misaki smiled too, and everyone smiled.

"Minako! I found you finally!" A man that sightly looked like Shinati told Minako excitedly.

"Who are you?" Suzuna asked the man.

The man was wearing a branded suit, a branded watch, a branded tie, and carrying a branded bag.

The man replied,"I am Yukai Nagasaki!" (A/N: Copying my brother's nick name.)

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Jerk! You're not welcome. Leaving us with your stupid debts and although becoming rich, not paying them back!" Minako told Yukai.

"Fa... Father? Is... Yu... Yukai... Naga... saki...?" Suzuna trembled, while asking Misaki.

Misaki replied,"I don't know! I only know that Father is some stupid poor person."

She looked at the poster on the wall: 'Nagasaki Corporation: Earning A Million Yen Per Day'.

Misaki was shocked.

Her father being a multi-millionaire?

Yukai replied to Suzuna's question,"I have paid the debts before coming here, now Misaki, my daughter, you will be brought to the First-Class ward."

Soon, she was brought to a ward with a big bed, a widescreen television, a balcony, a polished bathroom and others.

She looked around in amazement as it was the first time she was at the First-Class Ward.

Shinati, Minako and Suzuna followed her and Yukai.

"Misaki, your children are named Reika Ayuzawa and Ryo Ayuzawa right?" Yukai asked Misaki.

She nodded up and down.

"Misaki! You have skipped eight months of school! Now, I will change your school to Miyabigaoka High School," Yukai told Misaki.

Misaki replied,"Father, the Student Council President Tora Igarashi is a jerk."

"Misaki! Don't speak that kind of language! Anyway, you will have a butler serving you, as well as protecting you," Yukai told Misaki.

'A butler?' Misaki thought to herself.

"Misaki, if anyone asks you who is your father from now on, just say 'Nagasaki' and they will not harm you." Yukai explained to Misaki.

What will happen~ (A/N: Guess~)

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7: Miyabigaoka koto gakko shonic

**Writer's comments:**

**Hello~ Three chapters in one day~ Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them. They give me the motivation to continue writing. Just watched Fairy Tail OVA 3 and episode 120. Do you know that Fairy Tail Episode 111 landed on my birthday? Teehee. A review is much appreciated! **楽しむ~ ****

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

Miyabigaoka koto gakko shonichi: First Day at Miyabigaoka High School

Misaki yawned as she woke up from her king-size bed and found her cute babies laying beside her on two beautifully decorated cribs.

She glanced at the calender, it was 5 January 2011.

'It's the first day of school at the stupid school,' Misaki thought to herself as she got up from bed.

"Misaki-sama~ It's time to get to school~" Her Butler, Takeo told Misaki.

Misaki sighed, as the maids put on her clothes and shoes.

She was escorted by Takeo to the limousine and he drove the car like the wind to the school.

After a few minutes, they had reached at the entrance of the school.

"Misaki-sama, call me if you need me~" Takeo told her as she was leaving the limousine and he closed the door behind her.

Just at the entrance was Tora Igarashi, the Student Council President, and whom Misaki thought was a jerk.

"Welcome, Misaki, I see you have accepted my bribe," Tora whispered to her ears.

Misaki laughed sarcastically and said in response to his whisper,"Mr Nagasaki is my father, offending me is equal to offending him."

Tora was shocked.

'No wonder she came out of that stupid limousine!' He thought to himself as Misaki walked away.

-School Hall-

"Miss Misaki Ayuzawa, please proceed to Class 3-1 immediately," The principal announced.

-Class 3-1-

'I am in the top class I guess?' Misaki thought to herself as she walked into the classroom.

On the whiteboard, there was the seating plan.

She looked for her name and almost vomited.

'Misaki Ayuzawa - Tora Igarashi Row 1 Column 1' The whiteboard stated.

'I am sitting next to the jerk? And he is in the top class too? This sucks.' Misaki was getting annoyed by this school.

Tora walked into the classroom, looked at the whiteboard, and started to laugh.

Tora asked the teacher,"Miss Kaori, you are kidding right?"

Miss Kaori, the teacher shook her head.

Tora stopped laughing and had a strict face.

Obviously, he knew that the seating plan could only be changed once a semester.

Annoyed, he sat beside Misaki and dropped his bag onto the floor.

What will happen next~ (A/N: Guess!)

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8: Baka

**Writer's comments:**

**Hi again! I will be completing this story by Sunday. Rush~ The Haunting Stalker will come back soon enough. A review is much appreciated! ****楽しむ~ ******

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:<p>

Baka: Idiot

Miss Kaori asked the class,"We will be selecting the class president. Tora?"

Misaki said,"Miss Kaori, Tora is the Student Council President already, it's unfair to us."

The whole class except Tora started giggling.

"Stop! Misaki, if you think it's unfair, why don't you be the class president?" Miss Kaori asked Misaki and told the class.

Misaki smiled and nodded, while the whole class continued to giggle.

Misaki looked at Tora, and he had a look of dissatisfaction and he was in a daze.

Misaki snapped her fingers in front of him, making him fall from his seat. (A/N: Misaki trolled Tora.)

The whole class started to laugh really loud, embarrassing him.

'**RING!**' The deafening school bell rang.

It was finally the lunch break.

-Cafeteria-

Misaki went to the bookshop, and told the receptionist with a smile,"One exercise book please."

The receptionist, whom was a male, felt like he was in heaven facing an angel.

Misaki was really beautiful when she smiled.

"**ONE EXERCISE BOOK PLEASE!**" Misaki shouted at the receptionist after waiting for quite an amount of time, and the whole school shook for a few minutes.

The receptionist swiftly took an exercise book and passed it to Misaki, and told Misaki,"I see you're new here, you shout really loud, and if you didn't know, the things you buy will be added into your school fees."

Misaki snatched the book and turn around, not noticing him facing her.

Their lips touched and she dropped her book.

A few seconds later, everyone was looking at them in amazement.

"Wow! He has a girlfriend!" Everybody whispered among themselves.

Misaki moved away from him and screamed,"**BAKA!**" (A/N: Baka = Idiot.)

The scream was ringing in his ears continuously and Misaki picked up her book, and ran away in embarassment.

'He is such a baka!' Misaki thought to herself as she touched her lips, remembering the fireworks the previous year.

'He freaking kissed me!' She thought to herself as she walked towards the classroom, not knowing that it was thirty minutes before the break ended.

He was in the classroom too, and when he heard the door opening, he whispered,"Freaking girl ruined my first kiss."

Misaki had heard his whisper and thought,'Oh shit.'

-Nagasaki's Residence-

"So, jerk, why have you not paid your debts earlier on? If you had paid them earlier, Misaki wouldn't have suffered!" Minako scolded Yukai harshly.

"Sorry Minako, I couldn't find you three..." Yukai explained to Minako.

Minako laughed sarcastically, and shouted,"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU COULDN'T FIND US? WE HAVE NOT MOVED ANYWHERE! AND IF YOU COULD NOT FIND US, YOU COULD AT LEAST PAY YOUR ****DEBTS!**"

The two babies cried loudly and the maids carried the babies up and comforted them.

'Family matters...' The stalker sighed as he thought to himself.'

One of the maids were shocked by the sigh and asked Yukai,"Master, did you hear someone sighing?"

Yukai laughed and replied,"Of course not! You must be hallucinating."

What will happen~ (A/N: Guess~)

-TBC-


	9. Chapter 9: Sutoka no ritan

**Writer's comments:**

**Hi! It has been quite a few days since I updated my story. Busy with school. A review is much appreciated! ******楽しむ~ ****** **

* * *

><p>Chapter 9:<p>

Sutoka no ritan: The Return Of The Stalker

- Classroom 301 -

"**TORA IGARASHI!** **WHY DID YOU DO THAT?**" Misaki screamed at Tora, filled with anger.

The volcano had met with the tornado and the whole school shook.

Tora glared at Misaki and thought: 'Time to get revenge for ruining my first kiss...'

The stalker immediately knew that Misaki was in danger and went to Misaki's side.

"Stay away from her," The stalker warned Tora, but Tora thought that the voice was his imagination and walked closer to Misaki.

"**OUCH!**" Tora yelped as the stalker kicked him in the stomach.

Misaki was taken aback.

"Tora?" Misaki said as the stalker continued to kick him until Tora fainted.

"Oops. You're safe." The stalker told Misaki as she was about to walk out of the classroom, thinking: 'Hallucinations! Tora must have eaten something bad.'

"Misaki. Wait." The stalker said in a commanding tone, causing Misaki to walk back into the classroom.

"Who are you?" Misaki asked curiously.

The stalker laughed and replied,"I am a stalker."

'Now that sounds too familiar. Where have I heard it?' She thought as the stalker continued to laugh.

"It's me, Misaki," The stalker said and his words instantly brought back many memories.

"U... Usui?" She asked, trembling with fear.

"Yes!" Usui replied as his body started to appear, but she could see through him.

...

"What is happening?" Tora said to himself as he got up from the floor.

He immediately saw Usui and his face turned pale and he fainted again.

"I thought that you were dead?" Misaki asked Usui, and he shook his head.

Misaki looked at him and thought: 'His body is not translucent anymore! But.. **HE HAS** **WINGS?**'

"Hey, why do you have wings?" Misaki asked Usui as he laughed again, causing him to sparkle.

He replied,"I am an angel."

Misaki was suprised and thought: 'He is an angel? What is happening to this world? Angels and ghosts? Aren't they supposed to be in storybooks only?'

"Then why are you here?" Misaki asked him as he laughed for what seemed the millionth time.

"Can't you remember? I am a stalker that will stalk you till the world ends," He replied, making tears well up in her eyes.

-TBC-

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you have enjoyed and I have great news to tell you! My total hits for all my eight stories is above 6,000! Yay! Thanks for reviews!


	10. Chapter 10: Tenshi

**Writer's comments:**

**Hi again! Two chapters in a day! It is the third or fourth last chapter of this story already! A review is much appreciated~ ********楽しむ~ ****** ****

* * *

><p>Chapter 10:<p>

Tenshi: Angel

"Wait a minute.. So if you are an angel, there are demons, vampires, werewolfs, and more?" Misaki asked Usui, and he nodded his head up and down.

Misaki started to cry.

She thought that she would never see him again.

Usui walked forward and they started to kiss.

Misaki pushed Usui away with all her force and Usui looked suprised.

Usui wiped away her tears and whispered,"Silly girl."

Misaki then asked,"So.. So you know our two children right?"

Usui nodded and replied,"Of course I do! I can see everything that happened here."

"Why didn't you come back immediately?" She asked again.

"Ugh... I am in pain..." Tora groaned as he got up from the floor.

"Got to go!" Usui said as he vanished into thin air.

Tora spotted Misaki and said,"Sorry for kissing you."

It was an awkward moment.

Really awkward.

'This jerk... Has changed?' She thought as he walked out of the classroom.

- Fifteen Minutes Later -

"**RING!**" The irritating school bell rang and lunch break had ended.

Everyone got back to thier seats and Misaki tried to concentrate, but she kept thinking about Usui.

She wrote down on a paper: '天使のストーカー' and laughed. (A/N: Translation is The Angel Stalker.)

She sighed as she took out her textbook lazily and heard Tora snoring loudly, and she was irritated again.

She snapped her fingers and he fell, causing the class to giggle again.

Everyone was gossiping about Tora and Misaki being a couple and Misaki wrote:'黙っ' on the whiteboard and they stopped. (A/N: Translation is Shut Up.)

Miss Kaori started her class and Misaki sighed, wondering when class would end...

-TBC-


	11. Chapter 11: Shuketsu

**Writer's comments:**

**Hello~ This story is going to end already! Thanks for your support! A review is much appreciated for me to improve! **********楽しむ~ ****** ** ** **

* * *

><p>Chapter 11:<p>

Shuketsu: End

- Classroom 301-

- A Few Hours Later -

"Class is ending! Everyone get back home..." Miss Kaori told the class as Misaki packed her bag.

'Tora was sleeping again...' She thought.

"**MR IGARASHI! WAKE UP BAKA!**"She screamed into his ears, almost making him deaf.

She walked out of the classroom, and walked to the main entrance, only to find Usui talking to Takeo.

"U... Usui? Ta... Takeo?" Misaki whispered to herself and Usui turned around and kissed her.

She pushed him away using aikido and screamed,"**PERVERT SPACE-ALIEN!**"

The whole school was surprised, and whispered to one another,"UFOs are real? And they are perverts?"

Takeo got out of the limousine, opened the door, and led Usui and Misaki inside.

"Misa-chan~" Usui and Takeo said in unison.

"Do you know that Usui is an angel?" Misaki asked Takeo, making Takeo laugh.

Usui replied,"Of course he knows! He is an angel too!"

...

"**WHAT?**" Misaki shouted, almost making Usui deaf.

- Nagasaki's Residence -

They walked in through the front door and Yukai and Minako spotted Usui and asked,"Misaki, is he the children's father?"

Usui smiled and nodded up and down.

He dashed into the room where the babies were sleeping and patted them lightly.

Minako had forgotten that she was arguing with Yukai.

Usui dashed back to the living room and bowed in front of Misaki's parents, making them surprised.

"Usui, get away," Misaki told Usui but he kept bowing.

"Wait... I thought Usui was dead?" Minako asked in confusion.

Misaki shook her head,smiled and lied,"No, that was another Usui."

Minako winked at Usui and said,"Take good care of Misaki."

Yukai replied jokingly,"Who said I'll let you be with my daughter?"

The family laughed heartily.

It was a happy ending after all!

-終結-

* * *

><p>AN: It is a happy ending do you agree? Reviews are much appreciated! Hope you have enjoyed reading this story!


End file.
